


Shhh

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Shhh

 对于普通性交来说，这稍显越界，对于性虐而言，又远远不够。

 

我把黑色小球塞进他的嘴里，牙齿们立刻不安分地想做点什么，不用担心，硅胶是所有材质中人体损害最小的那种。趁着他的舌头还没反应过来，我拉紧皮质束带，固定暗扣。亲吻他的耳廓作为奖励。他用无法闭合的嘴角蹭了蹭我的手指，发出一声呜咽，比起抱怨更像是引诱。

他完全不需要这样做，由于这具躯体本身所激发的情欲，任何增添情趣的小技巧都会被非故意地忽视。只要他俯下身子抬起屁股，就没有人可以拒绝。如果谁承认看着就能够硬起来，那不过是在陈述实情。这种冲动就像青春期第一次手淫，粗糙而简单，不经大脑思考无师自通。

 

他对这个小玩具毫不在意，在无法运用舌头的状况下哼着听不出调子的歌。似乎这才是口球的正确玩法。

他的感官都在，耳清目明。他可以活动身体的任何部位，可以调整更舒服的姿势，可以抚摸自己，甚至可以随时踢我一脚。

没有散鞭，没有乳夹，没有跳蛋。

只是不能说话。

 

大约两三分钟之后，他陷入了挣扎，在放任口水流出来和发出吮吸声音之间犹豫不决。我装作毫不知情的样子，继续在身后操他，确保每一下都能够到位，只是偶尔腾出一只手捏捏他绷紧的肩膀。他无法控制自己，至少无法控制自己的这一小部分。嘴唇更加麻木，面部肌肉不断僵硬。

他开始发出某些声音。我对这种声音很熟悉，他在赛场上被战术性放倒，吞下刚出烤箱的纸杯蛋糕以及为我口交的时候，都会或多或少地泄露这种声响。只不过这一次时间更久，又混杂着水声。

吮吸没有任何作用，除了让我加重手指的力度揉捏他的前胸和小腹。

 

他扭动脖子，仰起头，艰难地抬起手反复擦拭。在手背和小臂留下亮晶晶的痕迹。

我不会阻止他这样做，我只是趁着他重心不稳突然提升频率。

他无法用语言回应我，但身体永远不会说谎。瞬间打颤的小腿令人兴奋。上一场比赛里他尝试过人12次，成功12次，如果不是被提前换下场，这个数字还会更多。他在滑铲和钉鞋面前从容淡定，却可以为我突然夹紧屁股。

我偏过头去亲吻他的侧脸，打湿所剩无几的干燥皮肤。

 

他彻底放弃了，口水滴在桌子上湿漉漉的一滩。

 

我暂时退出他的身体，把他转过来面向我，并立即后悔为什么不早点这样做。                                                

对这几秒钟的分离，他似乎有些许不满，但我只能听到模糊的喉音，然后是更多的唾液淌下来，没有了胡须的阻碍，一路向下，到他的两腿之间打湿自己。借着天然的润滑剂，他射在我的手里。

我尝试帮他擦掉嘴边的液体，然后弄湿了整只手。他看起来异常年轻。除了剃掉胡须的缘故，含住口球让他的轮廓稍有变形。我想起初次与他见面，想起他的亮相，他的续约，他用磕磕绊绊的英文反复说“我很高兴”。

 

我在射精的时候用力拥抱他，他习惯性的抬起头索吻，然后意识到一无所获。

皮肤与皮肤之间有他的精液、汗水以及口水。我不知道困在松脂里的昆虫是不是经历过同样的粘稠和泥泞。

高潮的刺激下，他本能地想要张开口辅助呼吸，然而只是流出更多液体把我和他一起打湿。他没办法像往常那样快速地恢复神智，氧气不足和酸涩的下颌骨让他眼神游离眉头紧锁。他的手指嵌入我的肌肉，不知道左臂能不能留下一个三天时效的队长袖标。

 

我依旧把他抱在怀里，仔细观察束带边缘压迫在脸颊上的红印。皮革和金属同样潮湿而温暖。

 

“不要再回答那些问题了，好吗？”

 

我已经解开了系扣，没有等他做出承诺。

END

 

 

 

 

[无论如何，五个月之后，大家还是举行了烤肉聚餐。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478437)


End file.
